Vilain garçon
by Hidden Lunacy
Summary: Même l'omniscience la plus totale a ses infranchissables limites. Court OS retraçant les ambitions d'Itachi Uchiha, ainsi que la mort de Madara. Contient des spoilers.


**Titre :** Vilain garçon

**Auteur :** Hidden Lunacy

**Base/Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

**Genres :** Deathfic, angst

**Warning/Pairing :** Pas de couple. Rien de choquant. Rating K. Spoilers sur l'identité de Tobi et sur le fait qu'Itachi est un bisounours (mais qui ne le sait pas...)

**Thème :** Des limites de l'omniscience et comment Madara Uchiha termina son existence.

* * *

**Vilain garçon**

Cela devait être un mardi – ou peut-être était-ce un lundi. Le ciel était clair, aveuglant. Juillet enrobait les alentours de sa chaleur.

Itachi aurait voulu que ce fût un dimanche parce que c'était le jour où il avait l'habitude d'emmener Sasuke s'entraîner au lancer de shuriken. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'entraîner avec lui.

Il aurait voulu que cela se passât en avril pour savoir la nature renaître suite à cette journée. Les fleurs s'ouvriraient. L'eau dégèlerait. Les maux s'étoufferaient.

Ce jour-là, il pleuvrait certainement – il devait en être ainsi. Une pluie légère, dérangeante, sans arc-en-ciel pour confirmer sa chute.

Itachi aurait voulu être encore là pour regarder tomber la pluie, et tomber ses chaînes, et tomber son passé, et tomber son maître. Tout serait là, éparpillé sur le sol boueux.

Il porterait lui-même le coup de grâce. Il regarderait son crime sans sourire et ferait mine de s'en aller. Il devinerait toujours le même gosse lui courrant après. Il se souviendrait alors de ses grands yeux noirs : « Grand frère ! Grand frère ! ». Sauf qu'il ne dirait rien, cette fois. Il se contenterait de le toiser, l'analyser. Il oserait même attaquer le premier. Là seulement, le combat pourrait commencer. L'issue en était déjà connue, pour lui.

Cette perspective était celle qui arrangeait le plus Itachi. Il ne voulait pas mourir sans la certitude d'un autre cadavre gisant par terre. Il voulait veiller à _son_ inoffensivité. Il voulait mourir quelques heures seulement après _lui_, gage de sa bonne volonté en tant que ninja – en tant que frère. Il n'était pas un assassin : il était un soldat dévoué.

Il avait absolument tout prévu, pour lui, pour Sasuke. Sa feinte folie lui avait assuré le jour où ils se retrouveraient : « Quand tu auras ces mêmes yeux ». Il viendrait, assurément. Il le verrait éloigner lentement la vie d'un corps humain, comme une lame s'enfonce dans une poitrine. Il n'essaierait pas d'empêcher ou de comprendre. Cet homme méritait de mourir. Celui-là aussi. Fort bien, ils seraient donc deux – et leur successeur si frêle devant les illustres morts !

Il ne fallait pas qu'_il_ échappe à sa surveillance. _Il_ était bien plus faible aujourd'hui mais Itachi aurait eu tort de _le_ sous-estimer. Il fallait, méfiant, continuer à épier et, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, s'assurer que quelqu'un serait derrière pour stopper _ses_ agissements. Itachi considérait ce _maître_ comme une imprévisible cause de destruction, impossible à contrôler et impossible à définir. Il ne voulait pas disparaître en le sachant vivant et invulnérable.

Itachi n'était pas dupe. Il savait que le premier à mettre la main sur le petit serait gagnant. Les règles avaient été établies dès cette fameuse rencontre entre deux porteurs du même nom. Leurs projets, pourtant parfaitement contraires, exigeaient ce qui pour l'un était un sacrifice et pour l'autre un plaisir nécessaire : la disparition du clan. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord. « Je t'aiderai », avait répondu l'immortel, l'inhumain, l'abominable. Il l'avait aidé mais combien de temps leur restait-il ?

Les deux déserteurs considéraient qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Leurs méfaits tomberaient en même temps, dans la même poussière. Itachi devinait son propre corps étalé à quelques mètres seulement du _sien_. Il n'y avait qu'ainsi pour ne plus douter.

Itachi y pensait souvent : son dernier meurtre, puis, inévitablement, sa mort. Il ne devinait pas les choses autrement, il ne voulait pas les savoir différentes. Il verrait les herbes arrachées, les branchages écroulés, la terre maculée – de sang, de sueur, de mort ! Il verrait le masque se briser en tombant et le visage, toujours le même, avec sa peau grisâtre et son œil aveugle, grimacer affreusement, la faute à la douleur.

Il n'avait pas prévu que sa fin viendrait plus vite. Il n'avait pas envisagé que le temps lui manquerait à ce point. Il avait omis une infinité de détails sans importance qui rendaient ses ambitions inaccessibles.

C'était en plein mois de juillet. Un mardi ? un lundi, peut-être ? On ne comptait plus les jours. Itachi était mort depuis trop longtemps pour que les douloureux souvenirs subsistent. Il ne restait rien de la glorieuse époque qu'avaient connu les Uchiha et, plus tard, les déserteurs de l'Akatsuki. Il y avait juste des survivants. Un petit groupe criminel. Un homme, une femme, un monstre sanguinaire. Un gosse prétentieux qui regardait paisiblement s'éteindre son dernier lien avec le passé, la famille, la mémoire et, par terre, ce traître en train de mourir : les yeux crevés, la face pâle et recouverte de sang, recouverte de sueur, un masque gisant non loin de son corps. Il ne pleuvait pas. Les herbes ondoyaient doucement, les branches sifflaient avec le vent, intactes. Il n'y avait plus de réalité, plus de néant. Il n'y avait plus Itachi pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Il y avait juste toute la folie et la cruauté d'un invincible gamin, le sourire dément, les mains rouges, les iris reprenant peu à peu leur couleur habituelle.

Sasuke, en arrogant vainqueur, donna un coup de pied dans le corps étendu de son adversaire. Il souriait toujours. Madara Uchiha crevait dans le noir et l'angoisse et lui, son descendant, trouvait qu'il y avait bien de quoi jubiler. De quoi éclater de rire, même ! C'était tellement bon, tellement drôle !

Il contempla longtemps le début de sa toute-puissance en tant que dernier membre de son clan, dernier détenteur des terribles yeux lui étant propres. Il n'y avait plus rien pour l'arrêter. Sasuke réprima un soupir satisfait, le temps d'écraser les restes oranges du masque – celui que lui, il avait fait tomber ! –, et, riant, ricanant, laissant exploser sa joie avec mépris et violence :

« Tobi est un vilain garçon ! »


End file.
